With the success of antiretroviral therapy (ART), comorbid diseases are now the leading causes of death and disability in people living with HIV around the globe. Large meetings, such as the Conference for Retroviruses and Opportunistic Infections and the International AIDS Society Conference, are important venues for scientific exchange regarding the latest advances in HIV Comorbidity research, but smaller, more intimate formats, that emphasize discussion and networking are critical to the career development of HIV Comorbidity investigators. The International Workshop for Comorbidities and Adverse Drug Reactions in HIV, now in its 20th year, provides <200 delegates with an opportunity to come together to discuss the latest findings and controversies in HIV Comorbidity research in one-room, two-day format. Plenary speakers are either noted experts from outside of HIV research or HIV researchers with expertise in a specific comorbidity. Abstract presentations including 24 15-minute talks and a poster session provide ample opportunity for researchers to present and get feedback on their latest work. With this R13, we propose to enhance the 20th Workshop (October 13-14 2018 in New York City) with the following aims: 1) to provide a forum for the latest HIV Comorbidity research in resource-limited settings (RLS) by offering seven travel scholarships to RLS investigators and supporting an internationally-recognized expert in non-communicable diseases in RLS as a plenary speaker, 2) to support five early-stage investigators with meeting registration and accommodations, 3) to increase the impact of the Workshop through the web-cast of plenary and abstract presentations. By providing a ?scientific home? to an increasing number of HIV Comorbidity investigators from around the world, we hope to catalyze future research efforts in HIV Comorbidities and facilitate the translation of research findings into clinical strategies that can improve the lifespan and healthspan of PLWH.